


Dos son compañía, tres son multitud, ocho son un reventón

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Facials, Filthy, Gangbang, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: No fue una sorpresa para nadie enterarse exactamente de cuanto Yamada fuera esclavo de las atenciones.Siempre bromeaban con él sobre eso, provocándole y burlándose de él por la manera como amaba tener los ojos de todo el mundo encima.Sin embargo, incluso comprendiendo el proceso que había llevado a esto, ninguno de ellos estaba muy cómodo en ese cuarto. Aún no.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke, Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Inoo Kei/Yamada Ryosuke, Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke, Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru, Takaki Yuya/Yamada Ryosuke, Yabu Kota/Yamada Ryosuke, Yamada Ryosuke/Yaotome Hikaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Dos son compañía, tres son multitud, ocho son un reventón

**Dos son compañía, tres son multitud, ocho son un reventón**

No fue una sorpresa para nadie enterarse exactamente de cuanto Yamada fuera esclavo de las atenciones.

Siempre bromeaban con él sobre eso, provocándole y burlándose de él por la manera como _amaba_ tener los ojos de todo el mundo encima.

Sin embargo, incluso comprendiendo el proceso que había llevado a esto, ninguno de ellos estaba muy cómodo en ese cuarto. Aún no.

“Casi parece que esté por transformarme en un monstruo y comeros todos.” se quejó Yamada del sofá, haciendo pucheros. Cosa que fue muy rara, al considerar que no había ropa a la vista encima de él.

“No me sorprendería.” respondió Yuri, haciendo una mueca y acercándosele, sentándose a su lado. “Podrías bien intentar comernos. En cualquier sentido quieras entenderlo.”

Ryosuke se rio, dándole un golpe en la nuca a Chinen.

“Pensaba que todos vosotros queríais enteraros de en qué sentido. ¿No es por esto que estamos aquí?” preguntó a los cinco hombres todavía levantados, todos con varias gradaciones de incertidumbre en la cara. Mientras tanto Daiki, sentado en un sillón cerca del sofá, hizo una risita; estaba sin duda entretenido, y por más de las motivaciones claras.

“Ten piedad de nosotros, Yama-chan. Está ya bastante sorprendente que aceptamos todos.” le dijo Kota al menor, echando un vistazo discreto alrededor del cuarto.

“Sí, bien.” intervino Hikaru, uniéndose a los dos más jóvenes en el sofá, sentándose al otro lado de Yamada. “Pero ya que _hemos_ aceptado, seria grosero ahora haber iludido a Yamada para nada, ¿no?” sonrió, llevando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ryosuke, empezando a acariciarle despacio la piel.

“Bueno, cuánto es gentil tu novio.” le dijo Yuya a Yuto que, en respuesta, hizo una mueca.

“El tuyo está ahí también, ¿no?” dijo, en baja voz, los ojos fijos en la mano de Hikaru y la manera como se bajaba para llegar a la cadera de Yamada.

“Vale, vale.” Kei se había aparentemente quedado sin paciencia, por el momento; se puso en el centro del cuarto, al verse como un director, los brazos cruzados y una mirada autoritaria en la cara. “Yo digo que cojamos al toro por los cuernos. Como ha dicho Hikaru – y lamento tener que estar de acuerdo con él – aceptamos. Pues quitémonos la ropa, intentemos gestionar el incómodo, y hagámoslo. Como hombres.” declaró, orgulloso y altivo.

La mayoría de ellos, de todas formas, se echó a reír. Cosa que rompió la tensión, aunque no de la manera como Inoo había esperado ocurriera.

“Deberías alegraros, habéis dejado que vuestra virilidad fuera cuestionada por Kei-chan.” les dijo Daiki, finalmente levantándose. Siendo Yamada su novio, pensaba de tener que al menos ayudar en esa situación. “De todas maneras, creo que tenga razón. Si estáis inseguros, podéis iros, sin rencor.” rio bajo, al oír a Yamada quejarse. “Pero si todavía estáis de acuerdo… bueno, lo mínimo que podéis hacer es quitaros la ropa. No es que nunca nos vimos desnudos antes.”

“Pero eso nunca fue seguido por follarnos a tu novio.”

Bueno. Por su suerte, tenían a Yuri para subrayar que el rey estaba desnudo, sin dar vueltas.

Daiki se rio, asintiendo.

“Verdad. Por mi suerte.” bromeó. “Pero, como he dicho…” se giró a mirar a los otros, esperando para ver si alguien quisiera irse.

Todos se quedaron donde se encontraba, y Ryosuke sonrió, victorioso, finalmente poniéndose en pie y eludiendo la mano de Hikaru.

“En serio, creo que debería ser yo aquí a estar incómodo. Estoy desnudo y por – como dijo educadamente Yuri – estar follado por siete hombres. Como mínimo podríais poner fin a mi sufrimiento y poneros rápidamente del humor adecuado.” les dijo, pero de la mirada en su rostro estaba disfrutando increíblemente la situación.

“¡Imagino el sufrimiento!” le reprochó Yuto, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Pues, bien. Para que no se diga que somos groseros.” masculló, empezando a quitarse la ropa.

Yamada pareció complacido, mucho. No se lo esperaba por parte de Yuto, pero aparentemente algo de la falta de pudor de Hikaru tenía que haberlo contagiado.

Siguiendo su ejemplo, y cada uno con su propio tiempo, todos tuvieron éxito de desnudarse.

O, al menos, a liberarse de los vaqueros; Yuya evidentemente todavía luchaba con sus problemas de imagen, y Daiki aún no consideró necesario desnudarse. Sabía qué había una larga espera antes de entrar en acción.

“Sabes, Ryo.” le dijo Kei, acercándose. “Tuviste tu aspecto hermoso como regalo, pero deberías también ser capaz de venderte un poco mejor si quieres que todos esos vírgenes ingenuos sean bastante audaces de tocarte.” sugirió, con una sonrisita.

“Vírgenes ingenuos las pelotas, Kei-chan.” dijo Kota, dando un paso adelante.

“Seguro no las de Kei.” Yuya se rio, metiéndose al lado de su novio en el sofá, decidiendo por el momento de disfrutar el espectáculo.

Yamada puso los ojos en blanco y los ignoró, concentrándose en Kei.

“Te ruego, tienes que saberlo _todo_ sobre venderse. ¿Qué sugieres, senpai?” le provocó.

El momento siguiente Kei había cogido un manojo de pelo de su nuca, empujándolo abajo hasta hacerlo encontrar en las rodillas; lo miró engreído por un instante, luego empujó su espalda de manera que se doblara en la mesa baja, haciendo perfecto el arco de su espalda.

“Ya está.” dijo en un tono angélico, que chocaba increíblemente con toda la situación. “¿No pensáis todos que sea más lindo así?” preguntó a sus amigos, y de la manera como miraban a Ryosuke, todos estaban de acuerdo.

“Antes de comenzar.” dijo Daiki, acurrucándose para mirar a su novio a los ojos. “Si en cualquier momento tuvieras que sentirte incómodo o si por cualquier razón quisieras que se paren, sólo tienes que….”

“Sí, sí.” le interrumpió Yamada. “Voy patear y gritar y morder la polla a quien está utilizando mi boca en ese momento. Está todo bien, Dai-chan, hablamos ya de esto. Deberías conocerme bastante bien de saber qué no voy a dejarme abrumar.” rio.

“Normalmente no. Pero yo soy solo _un_ hombre, Ryo-chan.” contestó su novio, sacudiendo la cabeza; después, levantó los ojos en dirección de Kota. “Oíste la princesa. Creo que esté más que listo para empezar.”

“Más que listo.” confirmó Ryosuke, doblándose un poco más y llevando las manos a las nalgas, separándolas. “Me estaba aburriendo mientras os esperaba, pues os ahorré un poco de tiempo y me preparé de antemano.”

Las reacciones fueron diferentes.

Hikaru aguantó la respiración, Yuya instintivamente llevó la mano a su sexo; Kei y Yuri hicieron una sonrisita, mientras Yuto inclinaba la cabeza, como si intentara de ahí de entender si fuera verdad.

Yabu, por su parte, cayó en las rodillas detrás de él; una fracción de segundo más tarde, Yamada sintió dos de sus largos dedos dentro de sí, deslizando adentro sencillamente y haciendo un agradable ruido de mojado, gracias a la cantidad de lubrificante que había utilizado.

“ _Joder_.” dijo Yabu entre los dientes. Se bajó para llevar la boca al oído de Yamada, sus dedos todavía a la obra. “Mírate, cómo te abriste bien para nosotros. Estaba muriendo a la idea de tomarnos todos, ¿verdad?” murmuró, la voz ahora más baja que un momento antes.

Yamada hizo un sonido quejumbroso, empujándose hacia los dedos de Yabu y asintiendo.

“Y si se rindió Yabu, supongo que rompimos el hielo.” dijo Yuya con una sonrisa. “Pues, ¿vamos en orden de edad?” preguntó, intentando hacerlo pasar como si no fuera consciente de que en ese caso era su turno.

“¡Un cuerno!” Yuri se levantó, girándose para echarle un vistazo enojado. “Quiero ir primero, me creo que tengo el derecho. Después de todo, es mi mejor amigo.” se quejó.

“Ves, es esto el problema, Chinen. No querríamos que fuera raro para ti.” Hikaru se burló de él, tocándose despacio mientras tenía los ojos fijos a Yamada.

“¿De verdad? ¿Más raro que mirar a seis hombres que lo montan como a una zorra?” dijo, incrédulo.

“¡Yuri!” exclamó Yuto, superando a Yamada y Yabu como si ni siquiera les viera y dándole un golpe en la nuca a Chinen.

“¿Qué?” preguntó el menor de ellos, encogiéndose de hombros. “Todos estamos desnudos, la tenemos dura y estamos por hacer lo que acabo de describir. ¿De verdad quieres romper por el lenguaje?” provocó a Nakajima, mientras Yuya a su lado reía.

“Vamos bien. Se hace muy grosero cuando está particularmente cachondo.” informó a sus amigos, luego dio a Yuri una palmadita alentadora en la espalda. “Bueno, si quieres ir tú, no es un problema para mí.”

Yuri se miró alrededor para verificar que todo el mundo estuviese bien con eso, y cuando nadie intervino se dirigió a la mesa baja, sonriendo a su mejor amigo de una manera raramente afectuosa.

“Hola, Ryosuke.” le dijo, pasándole la mano en el pelo, tirándolo ligeramente.

Yamada gimió, mientras Yabu seguía provocándolo más de cuanto fuera cómodo.

“Hola, Yuri.” tuvo éxito de decirle. “Encantado de verte.”

“Sí, aposto que lo estás.” murmuró el menor, levantando los ojos al mayor de ellos. “¿Pues?”

Yabu lo miró, quedándose por un momento en silencio como si no tuviera idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, distraído por lo que estaba haciendo a Yamada.

“Oh. Sí. Es un deporte de equipo.” dijo, riéndose. “Bueno, tengo la precedencia sobre su culo. Si tienes intención de ir ahora, tendrás que conformarte con su boca.” le dijo, práctico.

Yuri rio, asintiendo.

“No creo que voy a perder el sueño por esto.” dijo, bajándose para pasar un dedo en el labio inferior de Yamada.

Normalmente, Ryosuke se habría echado atrás o lo habría alejado, enojado por la mirada engreída en la cara del menor. El hecho que no lo hizo, confirmó a Chinen cuanto lo quisiera.

Y, siendo el amigo genial que era, se apresuró a darle lo que deseaba.

Se acarició el sexo algunas veces, frente a la cara de Yamada; no lo estaba ni siquiera mirando, más concentrado en la manera como Yabu lo estaba haciendo retorcer.

Ryosuke obtuvo su atención, de todas formas, cuando se asomó adelante para intentar tomarlo en boca, parado enseguida por una mano en la frente.

“Pensaba que el punto fuera que nosotros tenemos que dar a ti, no tú que te tomas lo que quieres como si fuera debido.” le dijo Yabu, con una sonrisita. Le echó un vistazo elocuente a Yuri, que estaba mucho más que excitado ahora, y despacio dejó ir la cabeza de Yamada, seguro de que ahora iba a comportarse bien.

Yuri miró a su amigo hacer una mueca, intentando evitar de responder, y cuando fue seguro de estar en control levantó los ojos, mirando intensamente a Chinen.

“Yuri…” dijo, pero todavía sonaba más como una pretensión que una petición.

El menor hizo una sonrisa, inclinando la cabeza.

“Creo que le gustaría mucho a Yabu-chan si lo pidieras, Ryosuke.” dijo, inocentemente, acariciando la cara de Yamada con el dorso de la mano.

Y la honra de Ryosuke no fue arañada esta vez, porque estaba excitado a muerte por lo que acababa de decirle Yuri, no tenía manera de negarlo.

“Yuri.” dijo, más firme que antes. “Por favor, ¿dejarías que te chupe la polla?” la voz le tembló un poco, algo que lo hizo aún mejor por el menor.

“Con gusto.” respondió, y enseguida mantuvo abierta la mandíbula de Ryosuke, dejando entrar despacio su erección entre los labios.

Cerró los ojos, echando la cabeza atrás y disfrutándolo.

No se movió, en principio. Se quedó ahí, en una profundidad todavía confortable por Yamada, y dejó que el mayor le moviera la lengua alrededor, pasándola en la punta y gimiendo maravillosamente contra de esa.

“Es caliente de muerte.” Yuri oyó decir a Yuya del sofá detrás de sí, y se giró para controlar a los demás.

Yuya tenía todavía una mano en su erección, aún sin atreverse a moverla; Kei estaba tan concentrado en ellos que no parecía capaz de hacer nada más, mientras Yuto al menos había encontrado la voluntad necesaria para tocar a Hikaru, despacio, no queriendo llevarlo demasiado pronto al límite.

Sí, Yuri estaba de acuerdo. Era caliente.

Se giró de vuelta para mirar a Yabu, que parecía tan afectado como a ellos.

“Lo siento, no puede pedírtelo a ti. En este momento tiene la boca ocupada.” le provocó Yuri, haciéndole sacudir la cabeza al mayor.

“No soy tan exigente como tú. Me conformo con lo que tengo.” respondió, sonriendo malvado al ver a Yamada mover las caderas hacia él. “Además, me creo que tenga más que una manera para pedirlo.” bromeó, y enseguida alejó los dedos, harto de jugar, y llevó la erección contra la abertura de Yamada, empezando a empujar.

Los sonidos que hacía Ryosuke enviaron algunas vibraciones más que agradables alrededor de la erección de Chinen, pues decidió de poderse atrever a moverse un poco más fondo, mientras Yabu hacía lo mismo.

Cuando Kota fue completamente adentro y Yuri sintió la garganta alrededor de la punta de su sexo, Yamada gimió – como podía.

Estaba tan diferente, tan _lleno_ , tan...

No podía comportarse bien, ya no.

Siguió moviendo las caderas, haciéndole aguantar la respiración a Yabu, y llevó una mano a la pierna de Yuri, aferrándose a esa mientras empezaba a mover la cabeza.

“Bueno, aparentemente hicisteis algo bien.” dijo Yuto, impresionado.

“¿Es bueno como parece, Ko?” preguntó Hikaru en cambio, alejando la mano de Yuto por su erección antes de correr el riesgo de ridiculizarse.

“No tienes ni idea.” dijo Kota, los ojos cerrados y una mirada de pura beatitud en la cara. “Con toda la preparación y el lubrificante, está todavía tan _apretado_.” lo elogió, acariciándole la base de la espalda. “Empiezo a creer que va a durar menos que previsto.

“Habla por ti.” intervino Chinen, llevando una mano al pelo de Yamada y moviéndole la cabeza en su sexo, más brusco de lo que habría sido si no hubiera estado tan excitado. “Se lo toma tan bien. Pero siempre fue un poco una puta, pues no sé por qué me sorprendo.”

Yamada gimió en alta voz, algo que les interesó todos.

“Oh.” dijo Yabu, empujándose más fuerte dentro de él. “¿Pues te gusta? ¿Te gusta ser nuestra pequeña puta?” murmuró, sin perder el ritmo. Luego levantó los ojos hacia Daiki, probablemente sintiéndose un poco culpable, pero la mirada en el rostro de Arioka le dijo que tenía perfectamente razón.

“No pienso que estaríamos aquí si no le gustara ser una zorra, ¿no, Ko?” le dijo Kei a su novio, con una sonrisa.

Yabu le echó un vistazo divertido, asintiendo.

“Bueno, pues creo que debería realizar su deseo.” dijo, y después fue a un ritmo brutal, intentando sincronizar sus empujones con la manera como Yuri estaba actualmente follando la boca de Yamada.

“Guárdalo ahí.” dijo Chinen a su mejor amigo, dejando que la erección se le parara en la garganta. “Y no finjas que no te guste sofocarte así. ¿O todas tus anécdotas eran solamente palabras?” se burló de él, retrocediendo después de unos momentos para que tomara un poco de aire.

“No…” intentó decir Yamada, la voz áspera. Se limpió la garganta, sonrojándose un poco. “No puedes utilizar conversaciones privadas contra de mí, en este momento.” le avisó, y por un momento volvió a ser el amigo de Yuri en vez de su juguete sexual.

Chinen se rio, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Quiero decir, _podría_ decirles todo lo que presumes de saber hacer.” dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. “Pero creo que dejaré que trabajen un poco por esto. Si quieren arruinarte, tienen que comprometerse.”

Y volvió a empujar en su boca, mientras Yamada a esas alturas sólo podía guardar la mandíbula suelta y hacer lo mejor para seguir respirando. Cuando Kota dio un empujón duro en el mismo momento que Yuri, sofocó en la erección del menor, pero al ver como ambos aguantaron la respiración, se esforzó por suportar el incómodo y lo hizo una vez más, el ruido ahora a nuevos niveles de obscenidad.

“Yuu…” dijo Yuri después de un rato, girándose hacia su novio. “No creo que voy a durar mucho más.”

Takaki se sentó recto y se lamió el labio inferior, aparentemente engreído para como su novio lo había incluido.

“Está bien, cariño.” dijo, la voz ligeramente ronca. “Déjate ir. ¿Cómo piensas que será Yama-chan cuando te habrás corrido en esa cara linda que tiene?”

Alguien dijo ‘joder’, y Yuri no sabía si hubiera sido él mismo, o Kota, o todo el mundo juntos. Sólo sabía qué necesitaba hacer lo que había dicho Yuya, y _pronto_.

“¿Oíste?” preguntó a Yamada, retrocediendo así que sólo la punta de su sexo fuera todavía dentro su boca. “¿Qué piensas de la idea de Yuya? ¿Debería correrme en tu cara?”

Yamada sabía qué quería, perfectamente, y su dignidad estaba ya demasiado lejos para que se lo negara.

“ _Sí_.” dijo entre los dientes. “Hazlo, Yuri. Córrete en mi cara, por favor. Lo quiero, lo necesito.” imploró, tocando rápidamente la erección del menor, dirigiéndola hacia sí.

Era demasiado delicioso para que Yuri resistiera.

Apretó el agarre en el pelo de Yamada, esforzándose por guardar los ojos abiertos y fijos a él mientras se corría, manchándole la nariz, la mejilla y parte de los labios, donde Ryosuke fue listo para recoger con la lengua.

Era una obra de arte, a juzgar por los gemidos bajos que llegaban por el sofá.

En cuanto Yuri salió, mirando su trabajo con orgullo, Kota levantó a Yamada, el pecho contra la espalda del menor.

“Bueno, ¿no?” murmuró a su oído, girándole la cara para mirarlo mejor. “¿Cubierto de esperma y con mi polla que te rompe en dos?” siguió, dando un empujón más fuerte cuando el menor se limitó a gemir. “Responde.” le ordenó, y de la mirada en la cara de Ryosuke, tenía que haber alcanzado un punto muy agradable dentro de él.

“Bueno… es genial.” tuvo éxito de decir, jadeando. “Quiero correrme, por favor, puedo…” levantó los ojos, mirando a Daiki. “¿Puedo correrme, Dai-chan, por favor?”

Arioka se sentó recto, cruzando los brazos y haciendo una risita.

“Aún tienes mucho camino por recorrer, Ryo.” le dijo, indicando con la cabeza a los demás, sentados en el sofá. “Contrólate, sé qué puedes.”

Yamada estaba por quejarse, pero Yabu eligió ese momento para salir de él, empujándolo de vuelta contra la mesilla y tocándose; una facción de segundo más tarde se corrió, disfrutando inmensamente el gemido de Yamada al sentir el esperma caliente golpearle la base de la espalda.

Kota siguió mirándolo por un rato, intentando recuperarse, y al sentirse más como a sí mismo se bajó, cerca de la cara de Ryosuke.

“¿Estás bien?” le preguntó, sinceramente preocupado. Oyó reír – probablemente Kei – pero lo ignoró.

Yamada levantó la cabeza, sonriéndole y asintiendo.

“Todo bien.” le aseguró, acercándose y dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

Yabu se levantó, frunciendo el entrecejo, y fue a sentarse en el sofá, al lado de Daiki.

“Por supuesto, lo llama puta, se lo folla y se le corre en la espalda, pero luego se avergüenza por un besito en la boca.” Hikaru se burló de él, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Yabu ni intentó defenderse.

Mientras Yuri también volvía al sofá – después de una palmadita afectuosa en la cabeza de Ryosuke – todos se concedieron un momento para observar a Yamada frente a ellos, antes de volver a ser prácticos.

“Pues, ¿Quién sigue?” preguntó Yuri, acurrucándose contra Yuya, como buscando conforto. “Me gustarías que no fueras ahora. Eres una almohada perfecta.” le dijo a su novio, en tono quejumbroso.

Yuya rio bajo, tomándole la cara en una mano y bajándose para besarlo.

“Pero tú acabas de divertirte tanto con Yama-chan, no te atreverás a pedirme de esperar, ¿verdad?” le dijo, riéndose cuando el menor lo empujó y se desplazó del otro lado, apoyándose contra Kei.

“Vamos, Yuuyan.” le dijo Hikaru, ayudándolo a levantarse. “Tu novio acaba de encontrar otro colchón humano, supongo que sea nuestro momento de gloria.” se giró para mirar a Yuto. “¿Si está bien para ti?” preguntó, hesitando.

Yuto puso los ojos en blanco, e indicó a Yamada con la cabeza.

“Por favor, no lo dejad esperar.” fue su consentimiento, y cuando se alejaron se desplazó al lado de Yuri.

“Eres tan precioso, Ryo-chan.” le dijo Yuya al alcanzarlo, arrodillándose para llevar la cara cerca de la suya, lamiendo una tira del esperma de Yuri por su cara. “Nada mal.” murmuró, haciendo agitar a Yamada. Se rio, girándose hacia Hikaru. “¿Cómo quieres hacerlo?” preguntó.

Hikaru sonrió abiertamente. Aparentemente, había tenido un poco de tiempo para pensarlo mientras miraba a Yabu y a Chinen, pues tenía una idea muy clara sobre cómo organizarse.

“Levántate, Yama-chan.” le pidió al menor, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarlo.

Luego lo hizo reposicionar así que estuviera tumbado boca arriba en la mesilla, las piernas que colgaban por un lado y la cabeza por el otro.

“Tengo una mala sensación.” comentó Yabu, los ojos fijos en la escena frente a sí.

“¿De verdad? Porque yo tengo una muy buena.” lo contradijo Yuto, agitándose en el sofá, incómodo, intentando hacer lo mejor para guardar las manos paradas.

“Quiero su boca.” Hikaru informó a Yuya, arrodillándose al lado de la mesilla donde colgaba la cabeza de Ryosuke.

“De la manera como lo hiciste meter, me creo que sea más preciso decir que quieres su garganta.” le hizo notar Yuya con una sonrisita.

Yamada se lamió los labios y cerró los ojos, respirando hondo como intentando controlarse.

Hikaru sonrió al mirarlo, bajándose para estar más cerca de él.

“¿Te importaría, Ryo-chan?” preguntó, tierno. “¿Quieres dejar que te folle la garganta?”

Yamada parecía casi desesperado, la falta de correrse lo estaba haciendo volver loco, y la manera como seguían hablándole no ayudaba.

“Sí.” dijo, indefenso. “Haz lo que quieres conmigo, sólo... sólo quiero…”

“Lo sé.” le dijo Hikaru, acariciándole la cara, esparciendo el esperma sobrante. “Sé bueno con nosotros y estoy seguro de que Daiki va a dejarte correr pronto.” le aseguró.

“Bueno, mientras vosotros hacéis planes…” dijo Yuya, cogiendo las piernas del menor y llevándoselas encima de los hombros. “¿Me hace realmente falta pedir consentimiento?” provocó a Ryosuke, quien gimió y se empujó hacia él, impaciente. “Como pensaba. Pequeña zorra codiciosa.” se burló de él Yuya, entrando en el humor adecuado.

No perdió tiempo, ya mucho más allá de su límite de suportación, y empujó dentro de él de un movimiento único.

Se había apresurado a hacerlo antes de que Hikaru pudiera ponerse a la obra por una razón precisa, y no fue decepcionado: el grito de Yamada le pareció delicioso.

“Joder.” le oyó decir a Kei, quien después se giró hacia Yuri, todavía tumbado contra de él. “¿Cómo sales de la cama cuando acaba?”

“Soy fuerte.” fue la respuesta confusa de Chinen, que delataba el hecho que si no le hubieran dado algo de mirar, iba a dormirse enseguida.

Yuya rio, sacudiendo la cabeza, y llevó de vuelta la atención al chico bajo de sí.

“Joder, Yabu tenía razón. ¿Cómo puedes estar aún tan apretado?”

Yamada se encogió de hombros, inquieto.

“Es un don.” dijo, indiferente. “Fóllame, gracias.” añadió después, con urgencia.

“Yuya, no hagas el difícil. ¿Oíste? Necesita que nos cuidamos de él.” Hikaru sonrió. “Ves si tienes éxito de abrirlo bien.”

Yuya gimió y empezó a empujar dentro de él, eligiendo la profundidad sobre la velocidad, por el momento.

Entretanto, Hikaru posicionó mejor la cabeza de Yamada, así que su garganta fuera completamente expuesta. Pasó la mano encima un par de veces, casi encantado, antes de tomarse la erección en mano y empezar a moverla entre sus labios.

“Nada mal.” murmuró, entrando despacio. Se paró por un momento mientras Yamada estaba todavía cómodo; le acarició la cara, como para intentar reconfortarlo, pero de la manera como el menor gemía a su alrededor, no necesitaba conforto.

“De verdad, no sé quién sea más inquietante de los dos.” comentó Yuri, la escena aparentemente bastante interesante de guardarlo despierto. “¿Se lo dejas hacer o se está descargando con Ryosuke porque es tan dispuesto?” le preguntó a Yuto, que a pesar de las circunstancias tuvo éxito de sonrojarse.

“Creía que habríamos evitado las preguntas personales.” murmuró, haciendo reír a Hikaru.

“Sí, deberíamos intentar ser profesionales.” dijo Yaotome, moviéndose más fundo en la garganta de Yamada. “Pero, bueno. Me lo deja hacer.” añadió después; Yamada tuvo la horrible idea de reírse, cosa que casi lo hizo sufocar, obligando a Hikaru a retroceder, una expresión preocupada en el rostro. “Perdóname.” le dijo al menor, que de todas maneras sonreía.

“No te preocupes. No me esperaba que me hicieras reír.” dijo, levantando una ceja en aire divertido. “Puedes volver adentro. Por favor.” dijo después, en voz más baja.

“¿Es equivocado que lo encuentre adorable?” preguntó Hikaru, girándose hacia Daiki mientras volvía adentro, esta vez tan hondo como podía.

Arioka sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo.

“Sí.” dijo, suspirando. “Pero entiendo lo que quieres decir.”

“Eres tan malo en esto, Hikka.” le reprochó Kota, indicando a Yamada con la cabeza. “Tienes un serio déficit de atención.”

Yaotome puso los ojos en blanco, y llevó la atención de vuelta a Ryosuke.

Bueno, Yabu tenía razón.

Yamada estaba intentando mantener el cuello tan recto como posible para respirar de la nariz; la garganta se le contraía alrededor de la intrusión _visible_ , y al ver eso Hikaru maldijo.

“¿Podemos volver a ser serios, ahora?” le preguntó Yuya, él también bastante interesado en el espectáculo frente así. “Algunos de nosotros están trabajando duro aquí.” añadió, y para probarlo dio un empujón brusco, que le hizo tomar a Yamada a Hikaru aún más fondo en la garganta, sofocando a su alrededor.

“Tranquilo.” le dijo Hikaru, riéndose. No se desplazó ni de un milímetro, esta vez, aunque siguiera controlando que Ryosuke no estuviera de hecho sofocando. “Estamos intentando follarlo a la locura, no matarlo.” le hizo notar, retrocediendo ligeramente y volviendo a empujarse adentro, disfrutando inmensamente la vista de cómo la garganta de Yamada trabajaba a su alrededor.

Yuya se encogió de hombros, para nada impresionado.

“No voy a contenerme solamente porque tú tienes perversiones raras.” dijo, y siguió al mismo ritmo. Sin embargo, prestó más atención a lo que hacía Hikaru, para evitar hacerle seriamente daño a Ryosuke.

Después de un rato Yamada era un desastre, aunque no pudiese expresarlo de voz; se agitaba cada vez que Yuya empujaba demasiado hondo, envolviéndole las piernas alrededor del cuello y manteniéndolo ahí; un par de veces lo vieron levantar una mano para llevarla a su erección y después bajarla enseguida, sabiendo qué no iban a concederle de correrse.

La manera como se movía para ir a su encuentro llevó a Yuya rápidamente al límite, y todo el mundo se dio cuenta de eso: cogió las caderas del menor, empujándose adentro aún más fuerte, haciendo casi obsceno el ruido de piel contra piel. Después de algunos momentos más hizo una mueca, la urgencia clara en su rostro, y se bajó para direccionar mejor los empujones.

“Puedo…” intentó preguntar a Yamada, pero ya que Hikaru no lo dejaba ir estaba obligado a guardar silencio, no había manera como pudiera comunicar, pues se giró hacia Daiki. “¿Puedo correrme dentro de él?”

Algo en el hecho que le hubiera pedido permiso a Daiki en vez de a él tenía que haber tocado la fibra sensible dentro Yamada, que gimió y se contrajo alrededor del sexo de Yuya, haciendo superflua la pregunta; el mayor cerró los ojos y se corrió así, con un grito sufocado mientras apretaba las caderas de Yamada en un agarre que iba a dejar cardenales, vaciándose hondo dentro de él.

“Nada mal.” comentó Hikaru con una sonrisa, y Yuya agitó una mano hacia él, saliendo despacio.

De la manera como Yamada se quejó a su alrededor, Hikaru se dio cuenta de que no estaba muy feliz de eso.

“Oh, ¿te sientes vacío?” se burló de él, empujando aún más fuerte y haciéndolo sufocar. “No te preocupes, estoy cerca. ¿Dónde te gustaría que me corriera, Yama-chan?” preguntó, como si pudiera realmente responderle de esa manera.

Sin embargo, cerró los labios alrededor de su erección, haciendo que fuera casi imposible por él moverse, y fue una respuesta suficiente por Hikaru.

“Y soy yo el perverso.” murmuró, engreído, mientras aumentaba el ritmo; llevó una mano a la garganta de Yamada, sin sofocarlo, pero sintiendo perfectamente la manera como su sexo se movía dentro de él. Estaba bastante intenso que no tardó mucho en llegar al límite, y se apresuró a retrocederé un poco – porque, como le había dicho a Yuya, no era el tipo de matar a sus amigos – y se corrió, disfrutando inmensamente la manera como la lengua de Yamada se movía alrededor de la punta mientras lo hacía, como temiendo perderse aunque fuera una gota.

Al acabar salió completamente, y vio un chorrito de esperma escaparse por los labios de Ryosuke, ya que en ese momento tenía algunas dificultades en mantener la boca cerrada. Se rio, en aire engreído.

“Fue muy, muy bueno, Yama-chan, fuiste genial.” le halagó, ayudándolo a sentarse mientras el menor se masajeaba el cuello, que tenía que estar increíblemente dolorido. “Si nunca quisieras hacer un bis yo…”

“No exageres, Hikaru.” lo paró Daiki, mientras Yuto se levantaba de repente del sofá, echándole un vistazo furioso a su novio.

Yaotome se rio y se encogió de hombros, alcanzando a Nakajima y besándole los labios.

“No te preocupes. Sigo prefiriendo a ti.”

Yuto sacudió la cabeza, dandole un golpecito en la nariz.

“No estoy seguro de que yo haré después de haber obtenido una muestra.” le provocó, y luego se giró hacia Kei. “¿Qué piensas? ¿Esperamos bastante?”

Inoo alejó a Yuri, devolviéndolo a su propietario legítimo en el instante que Yuya colapsó en el sofá, y se apresuró a meterse al lado de Yuto.

“Más que bastante. Creo que estoy por reventar.” se quejó, mientras ambos se le acercaban a Yamada. Kei se arrodilló en el suelo a su lado, desplazándole un mechón por la cara. “Pero estoy seguro de que tú estás peor, ¿verdad, Ryo-chan?” se burló de él.

“Quiero correrme.” fue la respuesta del menor, la voz completamente arruinada por Hikaru, cualquier forma de compostura desaparecida. “Déjame correr y punto, Kei-chan. Por favor.” se quejó, girándose para mirar a Daiki y encontrándolo que sonreía.

“Ellos son los buenos, ¿no?” dijo Arioka, riéndose. “Estoy seguro de que si te comportas bien, te dejaran correrte.”

Yamada tenía sus dudas sobre el hecho que Kei o Yuto fueran buenos, pero ya no le importaba nada. Se apresuró a asentir, y llevó rápido una mano a sus erecciones, tocándolos.

“¿Cómo me queréis?” preguntó, bajándose para lamer la punta del sexo de Kei, obligándolo a retroceder.

“No seas codicioso.” le reprochó. “¿Qué deberíamos hacer, Nakajima?” preguntó al menor, que no había tenido tanta fuerza como a él y estaba actualmente disfrutando la manera como la mano de Yamada se movía en él.

“Quiero follármelo.” respondió, distraído pero bastante firme. Había superado hacía mucho tiempo cualquier forma de educación que le habría hecho dejar escoger a Kei.

El mayor arrugó el entrecejo, cruzando los brazos.

“Sí, bueno, yo también quiero follármelo.” respondió, autoritario. “¿Qué va a ser?”

“Kei-chan, compórtate bien.” llegó la voz cansada de Yabu desde el sofá.

“Bueno, es tu culpa, ¿no?” le dijo Inoo a su novio. “Si me lo dejaras hacer más a menudo – o alguna vez – no sería tan ansiado.”

Habrían seguido discutiendo para siempre, y Yuto no tenía bastante paciencia. Yamada tampoco.

“Ryosuke.” dijo Nakajima, y Yamada pensó que le gustaba mucho como sonaba su nombre con esa voz. “¿Crees de poderlo hacer?” preguntó, sin especificar a qué se refiriera.

Pero Yamada no era tonto, y no iba a hacer el inocente; se salió los ojos, mordiéndose los labios, como si tuviera miedo y al mismo tiempo se muriera de ganas.

“De qué estás hablan…” tuvo éxito de decir Kei, antes de que Yamada lo interrumpiera.

“Sí.” dijo, ronco, girándose para mirar a Inoo. “Ambos. Dentro de mí. Ahora.” fue la única explicación que dio, antes de llevar los brazos alrededor del cuello de Kei y besarlo, desesperado.

“Me creo que lo rompimos.” dijo Yuya, los ojos fijos al trío frente a sí.

“Bueno, ellos están seguro por hacerlo.” fue la respuesta de Yabu, mientras miraba incrédulo, preguntándose si pudiesen realmente llevarlo a cabo.

Kei fue obligado a alejar a Yamada una vez más, sonriéndole afectuosamente.

“Podemos organizarlo.” le aseguró, acariciándole la cara. Con una mirada más determinada, luego, se giró hacia Yuto. “Al suelo y lindo. Puedo hacerlo.” le ordenó, y lejos de querer luchar por el control, Yuto se apresuró a obedecer.

Yamada ya no necesitaba instrucciones, y montó a horcajadas de su amigo; dentro los diez segundos siguientes, se había despacio bajado en su erección, una expresión de beatitud en la cara.

Yuto echó la cabeza atrás, la sensación casi demasiado buena después de todo el tiempo que la había esperado.

Al tener éxito de mantener el control de sí, miró a Kei con una sonrisita en la cara.

“Kota y Yuya lo trabajaron muy bien. No creo que será muy difícil.” dijo, llevando las manos a los muslos de Yamada, golpeándolos fuertes mientras se empujaba arriba.

Ryosuke, la boca finalmente libre, casi chilló.

“Tened un poco de paciencia, niños.” les reprochó Kei, moviéndose entre las piernas de Yuto. “Dejad trabajar a Kei-chan.” murmuró, empujando la base de la espalda de Yamada para que se doblase hacia Yuto, exponiendo su abertura abusada.

Movió el dedo a su alrededor, haciéndoles aguantar la respiración a ambos, y estudió la situación durante un rato antes de levantar la cabeza.

“Lubrificante.” ordenó, y en cuanto Daiki se lo dio le cogió la muñeca, impidiéndole de alejarse. “Tiene la boca libre.” le hizo notar, encogiéndose de hombros.

Daiki parecía dividido. De un lado, le parecía de alguna manera equivocado obtener placer por Yamada como acababan de hacer ellos, como si no hubiera diferencia.

Del otro, llevaba duro hacía una eternidad, y estaba a punto de volver loco.

Pasó una mano en el pelo de Yamada, tirándolo para que lo mirara.

“¿Quieres?” preguntó, una sonrisa en la cara.

Kei eligió ese momento para dejar entrar un dedo al lado de la erección de Yuto dentro Yamada, pues el primero responso del menor fue un grito. Jadeando, asintió hacia Daiki.

“Sí.” dijo, gimiendo mientras movía las caderas, sintiéndose abrumado. “Te quiero en boca mientras me hacen correr. Quiero que tú también estés bien, Dai-chan, yo…”

“Cállate.” le ordenó Daiki, la mano que le acariciaba un lado de la cara. “Deja entrar a Kei-chan, y puedes venir a tomar todo lo que quieres.” le aseguró.

Yamada intentó obligar su cuerpo a hacer sitio por Inoo, pero resultó no ser tan simple; no importaba cuanto bien hubiera sido preparado por Yabu y Yuya, dos siempre eran dos.

Cuando Kei tuvo éxito meter otro dedo dentro de él, volvió loco. Jadeaba y se quejaba y gemía, mordiendo la piel de Yuto, intentando al mismo tiempo tomar más y repeler la intrusión.

Yuto intentó distraerlo como podía, levantándose para besarle el cuello, dejando unas marcas, las manos que se movían en él, intentando hacerlo pensar en todo excepto lo que estaba haciendo Kei.

Le tomó la cara en las manos, girándolo para que mirara los cinco sentados en el sofá.

“Míralos, Yama-chan.” murmuró. “Les hiciste estar tan bien, les tomaste tan bien.” dijo, lamiéndole la oreja. “Quieres que hacer estar bien a nosotros también, ¿verdad? Piensa en cómo vas a sentirte, abierto con dos pollas, lleno como nunca lo fuiste, mientras Dai-chan te folla la boca. ¿Quieres correrte así? ¿Quieres correrte con nosotros que te utilizamos como a una puta?” siguió, y podía jurar que Yamada en ese momento estaba casi por llorar.

Los demás estaban insólitamente silenciosos, la escena frente a ellos demasiado intensa para que dijeran nada.

Todos miraban a Yamada, esperando una respuesta, deseándola casi cuanto a Kei, Yuto y Daiki.

“Está bien, Kei.” dijo Ryosuke al final, llevando un brazo atrás para alejar la mano de Inoo, haciendo una mueca a la falta de contacto. “Métela dentro. Fóllame, haz algo.” dijo, confusamente.

Kei hesitó sólo por un momento, pero al final asintió, arrodillándose y asomándose hacia él, así que su erección fuera alineada con la de Yuto.

Empujó adentro tan despacio como posible, y agradeció todo su control, porque lo que quería realmente hacer era entrar dentro de él y dejarse ir.

Yamada se quedó perfectamente quieto, haciéndolos dudar del hecho que estuviera respirando, y en cuanto Inoo fue completamente dentro de él colapsó contra Yuto, respirando pesadamente.

“¿Es demasiado?” preguntó Kei, mordiéndose fuerte la lengua.

“Es bueno.” respondió Ryosuke, la voz apenas oíble. “Es... tan lleno, yo…” sacudió repetidamente la cabeza, luego hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse, sintiendo a Kei llegar aún más hondo de esa manera. Miró hacia Daiki, llevando una mano a su sexo, y el mayor se lo hizo más sencillos, arrodillándose al lado de la cabeza de Yuto así que su novio pudiese alcanzarlo.

En cuanto Yamada tuvo los labios a su alrededor, Arioka asintió en dirección de Kei.

“Fóllalo.” dijo, la voz llena de excitación.

Y ahí se desató el infierno.

Fue increíblemente difícil encontrar un ritmo en principio, especialmente dado que, en su posición actual, Yuto no podía hacer mucho. Pero empujaba las caderas arriba cada vez que podía, aferrándose a las piernas de Yamada, los ojos irremediablemente atraídos por la manera como tomaba en boca a su novio sin esfuerzo.

Después de un rato Kei se desplazó, acercándose y haciéndole arquear la espalda a Ryosuke, llegando aún más hondo en el mismo momento que Yuto empujaba adentro.

Yamada gritó como podía alrededor de la erección de Daiki, y Kei sonrió.

“Y vosotros siempre me decís que no soy bueno con el trabajo en equipo.” comentó, engreído. “No sé vosotros, pero yo no voy a durar. Yuto, tócalo. Haz correr al pobrecito.” instruyó.

Ninguno de ellos tenía nada de objetar; especialmente Yamada, que tomó a Daiki al fondo de la garganta con entusiasmo en cuanto la mano de Yuto fue alrededor de su erección.

Como predicho de Kei, ninguno de ellos tuvo éxito de resistir mucho. Yuto fue el primero a ceder, y la manera como empujaba arriba mientras se corría dentro de Yamada lo hizo llegar aún más hondo dentro de él; Ryosuke, que llevaba una eternidad pidiendo de correrse, no pudo suportarlo, y lo siguió, arqueando la espalda y casi sofocándose con el sexo de su novio. A Kei le hizo falta llevar los brazos alrededor de su cintura para guardarlo arriba y evitar que dejara ir a Daiki; el aumento de calor y presión, de todas formas, fueron pronto demasiado para que los suportara, y él también se corrió, su esperma que se añadió a lo de Yuto dentro Ryosuke.

Daiki se aferró a la cabeza de su novio, o estaba seguro de que el menor iba a caer. Lo miró intensamente, disfrutando cada momento, moviéndose dentro su boca, porque en ese momento no había mucho que Yamada pudiese hacer solo.

Después de unos segundos retrocedió, dejando la punta de su erección contra la lengua de Yamada mientras él también llegaba al orgasmo, esforzándose por mirar a su novio que tragaba todo lo que tenía éxito de tomar por él.

Después, todo pareció irreal.

Daiki cayó atrás, sentándose con la espalda contra la mesilla, los ojos fijos a su novio.

Kei fue el primero que tuvo la fuerza de moverse, y salió tan suavemente como posible, casi temblando al ver el chorrito de esperma salir de abertura maltratada de Yamada.

Ayudó a Ryosuke a bajar de Yuto, depositándolo entre las piernas de Daiki, y Arioka se apresuró a abrazarlo, besándole una sien, manteniéndolo apretado.

Yuto, ahora libre, se quedó por un rato en el suelo, no sabiendo si iba a tener éxito de volver a moverse en su vida.

Durante un rato, hubo silencio. Yuri se había sentado en el regazo de Yuya, y de los sonidos que hacía era probable que se durmiera de esa manera, desnudo y saciado.

Hikaru alcanzó a Yuto, sentándose cerca de su cabeza y pasándole despacio una mano en el pelo, mirándolo como si fuera increíblemente orgulloso de él.

Kei parecía todavía trastornado, casi ignaro de la manera como Kota intentaba ponerle de vuelta la camiseta, como si fuera un muñeco.

Y Yamada, era un completo desastre. Guardaba los ojos cerrados, la cara contra el pecho de Daiki, las manos que se aferraban a él como si su vida dependiera de eso. Era maravilloso, por el mayor, verlo tan maleable, como si acabara de travesar el infierno y el paraíso.

A pesar de su aparente deseo de dormir por dos días seguidos, fue Yuri que rompió el silencio.

“Vale, fue un buen experimento.” dijo. Casi todos – los que tuvieron éxito – se giraron para mirarlo, curiosos.

“No es exactamente así que lo habría descrito. ¿Qué quieres decir?” preguntó Yabu, arrugando el entrecejo.

“Quiero decir que me enteré de más cosas de vosotros de las que sabía ya. Y un montón de cosas que no quería saber.” Chinen se encogió de hombros, girándose para mirar a Hikaru y Yuto. “Vosotros dos sois perversos de muerte. No sé cómo salgáis vivos de la cama.” no esperó que respondieran, y se giró hacia Kei, sonriendo. “Y vosotros dos sois autoritarios. Que por alguna razón me sorprendió, incluso si no debería.” muy despacio, levantó los ojos hacia Yamada, todavía a salvo entre los brazos de Daiki. “Es mejor que no diga nada de él.” murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza y metiéndose aún más cómodo contra Yuya. “Pues, en general Yuuyan, creo que seas mejor que ellos. Me alegro de haber acabado contigo.”

Takaki se rio, pellizcándole una cadera.

“Por supuesto, necesitábamos que todos nosotros folláramos a Yama-chan para hacerte realizar que estás con la persona adecuada.” bromeó, dándole un beso en la sien a su novio.

La única respuesta que dio Yuri fue un sonido muy parecido al ronronear, algo que todo el mundo consideró mejor de todas las alternativas.

“Bueno, muchachos.” intervino Daiki, teniendo dificultad en levantarse. “Sois libres de quedaros si queréis, pero me creo que voy a llevar a este a la cama.” hizo una sonrisita e indicó a Yamada, que en respuesta se quejó e intentó quedarse en la misma posición en que se encontraba.

“Supongo que será mejor que vayamos.” comentó Yuto, empezando a hurgar entre la ropa para devolver a todos la suya.

Empezaron todos a vestirse, en silencio, mientras Daiki ayudaba a Yamada a meterse en pie y lo llevaba al cuarto de baño para lavarlo, saludando a los demás con la mano mientras salía del cuarto.

Ryosuke tuvo éxito de murmurar un ‘gracias’ que les hizo sonreír.

“No sé vosotros.” dijo Kei, mientras estaban por irse. “Pero creo que no quiero ver a ninguno de vosotros por mucho tiempo.”

Hikaru le dio una palmadita en el hombro, riéndose.

“Pues tenemos suerte que no trabajamos juntos y que no nos vemos todo el tiempo.” bromeó, abriéndole la puerta.

“Al menos, no deberíamos volver a hablar de esto. Jamás.” sugirió Yuya, prácticamente empujando a Yuri para que siguiera caminando.

“Estoy de acuerdo.” dijo Chinen, y luego se rio. “Bueno… por supuesto, hasta la próxima vez.”

Todos se giraron para mirarlo, con una expresión asustada en la cara.

Pero Yuri les conocía.

Iba a estar una próxima vez.


End file.
